


Comic Convention Blues

by marysiak



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: Very short mood piece set in a comic convention hotel room. Dom is tired and horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found an old fic/drabble of mine from July 2003 that hadn't made it's way onto here.

Rating: R  
Pairing: Dom/hand  
Summary: short  
Disclaimer: well I presume he does jerk off from time to time, but aside from that I made it all up  
  
God, these conventions made him horny as hell.  
  
All the women! Every kind you could possibly imagine. Tall, short, slim, buxom, dark, light, innocent, jaded...  
  
So many women and never any damn time. So tempting to just pick one and take her back to his room. But with only seconds long meetings he couldn't bring himself to make that decision for fear of ending up with a psychopathic fangirl on his hands. Not that he couldn't handle himself but he didn't want to have to, not like that.  
  
So he flirted and he groped a little and sometimes even stole a quick snog. He'd been slapped a couple of times, but not as often as you'd think might be the case.   
  
And yet still, here he was alone. And in all honesty he was too tired for much else anyway. The buzz hyped him up and turned him on but the signing sessions wore you to a frazzle eventually, no matter how hyper you were.  
  
So he lay, naked on top of his sheets with the air conditioning up high against the heat of summertime San Diego. Dominic Monaghan, object of the lust and adoration of half the people in this hotel, alone and slowly stroking himself as he imagined burying his face in that dark haired girl's bosom. The one who had bent right over the table as he signed her picture and hadn't been wearing a bra. Or maybe that red head who had given him her phone number and grabbed his ass when he kissed her cheek.   
  
He threw the numbers away in case he got tempted to call them.   
  
"It's never a good idea, man," Orli had advised him once. "No matter how pretty they are, just ask Lij, he knows."   
  
God, taking advice from Orlando Bloom, he was a sad case all right.   
  
He had asked Elijah, and he had agreed. "They're all crazy, or even if they're not they're crazy when it comes to that. It's just too weird. Never sleep with anyone who's willing to spend six hours in a queue just to get your autograph, it's a sign."  
  
"A sign of what?" he'd asked.  
  
"Just a sign, dude. A sign that says stay away, crazy person at 12 o'clock."   
  
So he stayed away.  
  
Here he was staying away.  
  
Fuck, he was horny.


End file.
